


You're Welcome

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney talks all the time.  He just never says anything that's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Welcome

Rodney talks all the time.

He just never says anything that's _important_. Well, that's not completely true. He talks about big, important things all the time - things that could affect the lives and well being of the Atlantis crew. He'll even talk about emotion when it comes to fear for his life, or the need for a meal or a break.

What he _really_ doesn't talk about is anything personal. The things that if he allowed himself, he'd want. Instead he disguises it by babbling about anything and nothing at all. Most people don't see past that.

The team isn't most people, though. The first time that Ronon looked at Rodney and told him to cut the crap and just admit that he needed help, Rodney nearly swallowed his tongue. And Teyla always seems to know when Rodney needs a soft word or a gentle touch to ground him.

Anyone able to see past Rodney's bluster, would see Ronon and Teyla and assume that that's all there is to see. They'd be just as wrong as those who don't see at all.

Because they don't see Rodney and John.

No one, except maybe Teyla and Ronon, would believe that _this_ is what Rodney needs. That he needs to be on his knees, silent, waiting for John to tell him what to do, but he does. When things get to be too much, John somehow _knows_ , showing up at his door and pushing his way in. A few well-chosen words, and Rodney finds himself falling into a space where everything outside this room falls away.

"Such a pretty boy," John says, giving Rodney a deliberately crude once over. The blush starts at Rodney's chest and spreads upwards. He's been called many things, but pretty isn't usually one of them. He knows better than to argue, though.

John takes several steps across the room to stand in front of Rodney. He wants to reach up and undo John's fly, take his cock in his mouth, but he knows better than that, too. Instead, he waits, fists clenched on his thighs. John rewards him with a quick touch to one cheek, that's soft and gentle, and almost undoes Rodney completely. "Talk to me, Rodney," he says, conversationally.

Rodney shakes his head. _This_ he can't do. He'll do anything John orders him to do, but he can't talk about how he feels. It's too tangled up inside his head, mixed with everything else, and he's not capable of sorting it out.

"No?" John says. He doesn't sound surprised. "You know you're going to talk for me eventually." Rodney knows that. Knows that John will keep pushing him further and further down until he loses all control of what's coming out of his mouth, but it doesn't change the fact that he can't just let it go that easily. And maybe he feels like he needs to be punished. John's good at that as well.

His hand leaves Rodney's face, and shoves him gently in the direction of the bed. "Go. Get up there." This is hard for Rodney, to crawl across the floor, but he knows the rules, and after a moment he forces recalcitrant limbs to move, carrying him across the cold metal floor to the bed. Climbing up is easy, and he kneels again in the middle of the bed.

John's back is to him, and he's digging in the pack he brought with him. Rodney's mouth goes dry. He doesn't know where John got his selection of toys, or how he got them to another galaxy, or even all of what's in the bag. It seems that every time they do this, John pulls out something new.

This time, John turns around with soft leather cuffs and a cock ring. When Rodney holds out his hands in front of him, John shakes his head and says, "Behind your back." Rodney wants to object, as that will put pressure on his shoulder, and after today, that's going to _hurt_ , but he swallows the words back. John knows the precise extent of his injuries, and that means that he wants Rodney to feel it.

Instead, Rodney silently folds his hands in the small of his back and holds them there as John circles the bed to fasten the cuffs in place. He tugs at the cuffs, surprised that it doesn't hurt as badly as he thought. Instead, it just burns, lightly, making him hiss a little. John rests one hand on the banged-up shoulder, as if in sympathy, and then circles the bed again to put the cock ring on.

Even the pain hasn't brought down the erection that Rodney is sporting, and John grins as he fastens the leather around his engorged dick and balls. Then he turns back to the bag, pulling out a piece of cloth that makes Rodney very nervous. It's John's blindfold, and he hates having his vision taken away from him. John knows it, too, which is why he does it, Rodney's convinced.

Blind, Rodney tries not to startle as John pushes him forward, guiding him down so he's laying on his belly, hips elevated over a pillow. He can't help but notice how careful John is - never pulling on his arm, making sure that his cock isn't bent at a funny angle. He tugs on Rodney's legs until he spreads them wide, which makes Rodney flush all over again.

Helpless, he lies there, trying to focus on the sounds filling the room, trying to figure out what John is doing. _That_ is the sound of his boots thumping to the floor, and those were the sounds of his belt coming out of the loops of his pants. He can hear what is clearly John going back into the pack again, and then something is laid next to his knee, making him flinch.

"I'm coming up," John warns before climbing onto the bed between Rodney's spread legs. His hands settle on Rodney's hips, rubbing small circles. "Ready to talk yet?"

Rodney's silence speaks for him.

John's next move is a surprise. He stretches out full-length next to Rodney, pressing up close and kissing him. After a startled moment, Rodney returns the kiss enthusiastically. His mouth opens, and he moans as John's tongue slides in, twisting and turning next to his. For long minutes, the only noise in the room is the wet sounds of them kissing.

When John pulls back, Rodney tries to follow after him, stilling only when John rests one hand on his shoulder, holding him still. John's throat clicks when he swallows, and his voice is soft when he says, "When I heard the explosion, I was... terrified. I was afraid, Rodney, because I just _knew_ that you would be right there, and for all I knew, you'd been blown up. And I can't... I can't lose you."

Rodney opens his mouth to say something, anything, to get that despair out of John's voice, but stops when he rests one finger over Rodney's mouth, hushing him. "You don't have to say anything. I know that you're okay. But I thought... you deserved to know how I felt. So now I've told you."

Suddenly, Rodney realizes that the blindfold might be as much for John's benefit as his own, letting John hide what he feels. This time, when his mouth opens, John doesn't stop him. "I was scared, too," he says softly, cautiously. "I approved the experiment, and I didn't know how much of the tower was involved. I think we were very very lucky that it was only minor injuries."

John's hand is back on his injured shoulder, massaging it gently. It's easier, somehow, to talk without being able to see. "I was worried for Zelenka - he was closer than I was - and I don't have so many friends that I can afford to lose one, you know?" John makes a soft sound, and pulls Rodney close, letting him bury his face in John's neck. "I was so grateful to see you and... well, you, in the infirmary. It made it easier, knowing that I didn't have to stand alone."

"You're not alone, Rodney, not anymore," John says, and then they're kissing again, hard and desperate. Rodney wants nothing more than to be able to touch John, and he forgets the cuffs, pulling on them and causing him to hiss in pain as his shoulder makes itself felt. John doesn't say anything, and Rodney shifts a little, trying to get closer.

One of John's hands works its way down Rodney's back to his ass, then slides down his crack to his hole. "I'm going to fuck you," John says, pressing the tip of one finger just inside. Dry, it catches and burns a little, but Rodney doesn't care. He presses back into the touch anyway.

"Okay," he says, breathlessly. This isn't something they've done often, and normally Rodney is a little nervous about being penetrated. But right now, he just wants to be as close to John as he can be.

With one last kiss, John shifts so that he's kneeling by Rodney's side. The item that was placed next to Rodney's knee is moved, and now Rodney recognizes it as lube, because he can hear John opening the tube. Before he can really react, the hand is back, this time slick and wet, and a single finger slides into him.

It burns a little, and he shifts, trying to adjust. John gives him time, finger fucking him slow and steady until Rodney is squirming, trying to push back to get more. Only then does he add a second finger, making Rodney hiss. He knows that he's not stretched enough yet, that he should let John work him up to three, because John is really well hung, and even with three fingers it can be a stretch to take John in, but Rodney wants to _feel_ it in the morning. "Enough. Just fuck me," he says.

John makes a soft sound, almost a whimper, and then, "You're not ready. I'll hurt you."

"No, you won't. Please, John, don't make me beg."

"You're already begging," John says, but he pulls his fingers out of Rodney's hole and moves between his spread legs. He pulls Rodney's hips up a little, and Rodney can feel his cock riding along the crack of his ass, so close to where he needs it but not quite close enough.

"Now," he whispers. John makes that same soft sound again, and the head of his cock presses against Rodney's hole for a long moment. Rodney wants to push back, but he can't get any traction with his hands bound behind his back. His attempt must have been obvious, though, because in the next second, John is pressing in, slow but steady.

And John was right - it does hurt. It burns, and Rodney whimpers because of it, but it feels good at the same time. It makes Rodney feel owned, and that's just what he wanted. John freezes at the sound of pain, but Rodney deliberately clenches down around his cock. "C'mon, already," he orders, willing his body to relax.

Sliding the rest of the way in, John's hands squeeze his hips. He knows he's going to have bruises, but he doesn't care. John gives him two long strokes, and then pauses. Before Rodney can demand that he start moving again, his hands shift up to the cuffs binding Rodney's wrists, and then Rodney's free, his arms automatically swinging forward so that he can push back into John.

That isn't what John wants, apparently, because he hooks one hand underneath Rodney's good shoulder and tugs, pulling Rodney upright and impaling him on John's cock. It shoves John even deeper, making Rodney feel like he can actually _taste_ it, he's so deep.

John's hands are back on his hips, guiding him into a slow, gliding roll that presses him everywhere Rodney needs him to be. Rodney closes his eyes and lets the motion take him, loses himself in the pleasure washing through him.

Hands trail up his sides to his nipples, gently squeezing and twisting them, and Rodney gasps. His nipples are sensitive, and it takes so little to tip him over from pleasure to pain. John is riding that line skillfully, making Rodney add squirming to the gentle up and down.

He can feel John's lips press against his neck, and then he starts to whisper soft words into his ear. "Such a good boy. So good, so tight, so hot, _Christ_. Gonna come in you, gonna fill you up with it."

Wanting nothing more than to be John's good boy, Rodney whimpers and starts to move faster. He wants to come so badly, but he can't. Not until John tells him that it's okay. He focuses on the feeling of John in his ass, instead of the way his cock and balls are throbbing in the ring.

Suddenly, John pushes him forward. Rodney goes, burying his face in his arms and lifting his ass high, as John starts to really pound into him, hard and fast. "So close, Rodney. So... fucking... close..." he gasps out. His hands are crushingly tight on his hips, and he's growling. John gives one last push that shoves Rodney up the bed, and then there's a warmth that tells Rodney that he's come.

Rodney's breath is coming in sobs now, he's so desperate. John pulls out of his ass and tugs on one hip, pulling him over on his back. Rodney, past all dignity, cries out at the feel of John's hands on his legs, rubbing in soothing strokes. "Please, oh, pleasepleasepleaseplease," he begs.

"Shh," John soothes, and his hands are busy undoing the cock ring. Rodney almost comes from that alone, but he still doesn't have permission. Somehow, he manages to hold it, as John slides fingers back into his hole, finger-fucking him hard and pressing right on his prostate. "Come for me," he says, and then there's a hot, wet mouth on his dick, sucking him hard and deep and Rodney comes with a hoarse cry.

John continues to suck, his mouth softening, as Rodney twitches through aftershocks almost as powerful as his orgasm. Just before it becomes too much, John finally pulls back, shimmying up Rodney's body and pulling him in close so that Rodney can twitch and shake in his arms.

Once Rodney has calmed completely, John whispers, "Close your eyes." Rodney does as he's told, and John slips the blindfold off. "Better?" he asks.

Rodney stretches thoroughly and nods. "Yes." Making sure to catch John's eye so he knows how much he means it, he says, "Thank you."

With a rough kiss to his forehead, John says, "You're welcome."


End file.
